De reencuentros y sorpresas
by NataliaAlianovna2
Summary: Porque hay cosas que Richie Tozier no tiene, ni tendrá jamás.


—¿Estás casado? ¿Tú? ¿Con una mujer?

Su incredulidad, en otro tiempo quizá le habría ofendido, pero ahora no era así: había pasado mucho desde que se habían visto por última vez, y puede que estuviera bastante pasado de copas; así que Eddie solo se río, acompañado por el resto de los Perdedores

(Richie no entendía el chiste)

y se permitió sentirse joven una vez más, como si no cargara cuarenta años en las espaldas, y como si no se hubieran reunido por un oscuro propósito, sino solo un reencuentro de

(_amores_)

amigos.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Richie Tozier arqueaba las cejas, sus ojos oscuros fijos en Eddie Kaspbrak, sin poder concebir el que él,

(_en su condición de pequeño niño de mami)_

haya logrado independizarse hasta el punto de buscar una familia propia, y pretender hallar la felicidad en otra parte que no sea dentro de los límites de lo que los otros creen correcto. Y el hecho de que él no haya podido hacer lo mismo en todo ese tiempo es la carga que pesa sobre sus hombros, la que le llama a actuar incrédulo al saber que incluso el más frágil de todos ellos

(_los Perdedores_)

ha encontrado su camino fuera de Derry y superado el horror de la batalla, de las pesadillas.

No, ni Mike, ni Ben, ni Bev, se han casado o formado sus propias familias, pero cada uno tiene metas a futuro y un trabajo estable, lleno de sueños cumplidos que le fueron llenando de esperanza con el correr del tiempo.

Y, sin embargo, no es el vacío demoledor de saberse incapaz de avanzar temporalmente y hacerse de superación por todo el pasado difícil lo que le duele de aquello, pues siempre ha sabido que era:

(_un gallina)_

un cobarde.

No, lo que le afecta en mayor enormidad es saberse patético, sin que le duela a ninguno de los otros las heridas del pasado, con los amores perdidos y corazones rotos, carentes del sentimentalismo que de quien no conoció una despedida apropiada para sus intereses y sueños de niño pequeño… Porque aunque en los ojos de Ben Hanscom se vea la misma admiración que sentía antaño por Beverly, casi incluso presentándose en forma de corazones en cada momento en que se vuelve a observarla, como si los años no pasaran; porque aunque la misma Beverly sonría ante cada palabra de Bill, ante cada tartamudeo que le sale de forma automática, con suspiros arrebolados que ruborizan sus mejillas y le hacen parecer una niña otra vez; porque aunque Bill le devuelva la mirada, cargada de añoranza, de nostalgia, y de algo parecido al arrepentimiento; porque aunque Mike suelte unas

(_risadas_)

cada tanto, sin poderse creer que ellos estén nuevamente juntos

_(algo les dice que ya están todos los que estarán, que Stan no aparecerá);_

porque aunque Eddie Kaspbrak se permita sonreír sin límites, con arrugas junto a los ojos, animoso de encontrarse ante tan variopinto grupo… Aunque todo eso suceda y se desarrolle ante sus ojos, Richie tiene la certeza de que no interesa si vencen o no a Eso, si los Perdedores vuelven a casa, él será el único cuyas lágrimas no se secarán, el único que no se deshará por completo de Derry

(_pese a que no ha formado parte de su vida en años),_

y extrañará al Stan, con su terror, su renuencia a pelear otras batallas que no fueran las propias, y su humor tan extraño; extrañará a Mike, con sus agallas a pesar de tu trágica historia; extrañará a Ben, con sus kilos demás, que aunque hayan desaparecido con el tiempo aún forman parte de él; extrañará a Bev, con su capacidad para dejarle en ridículo, a pesar de ser una niña; extrañará a Bill, con su tartamudez, su lealtad, valentía, y su capacidad para permanecer fehaciente en lo que cree es lo indicado; y sobre todas las cosas a Eddie

(_su Eds_),

con su apariencia pálida, enfermiza y débil, con su inhalador, sus diez píldoras a las cinco en punto y su determinación de hierro, cosas que le hicieron amarle más que a ningún otro Perdedor, y molestarle más que al resto, en una actitud típica de los chicos a su edad, aunque protegiéndole siempre que pudiese, sin poder concebir que

(_el chico de su corazón, su primer amor)_

nadie le hiciese nada malo.

Su mirada oscura al fin libera al otro, luego de un segundo posada sobre su rostro, que no han cambiado mucho pese al tiempo transcurrido, y se extiende por la mesa, posándose en las facciones ajenas con un poco de envidia, por lo que ellos tienen y tendrán, y él no.

Y su corazón se rompe un poco, aunque no del todo, desesperado por encontrar un momento para mostrar su valía, para mostrar lo dispuesto que esta a asumir su propia muerte para lograr que los demás vivan, y consigan todo lo que se propongan

_(aunque él no forme parte de sus planes_).

**Sip, yo también esperaba algo más de Reddie aquí, pero esto es lo salió.**** Perdón si quedó algo OC, pero es que amo a Richie y solo puedo imaginarlo haciendo lo que yo, o sintiendo lo que yo… Y yo me sentiría de ese modo en las circunstancias que ellos han de atravesar.**** Admito que aún no vi It chapter 2, solo vi la miniserie del 90 y leí el libro, así que esto es casi una mezcla de todo lo que se.**

**Nat :3.**


End file.
